


And Another Thing

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s2e05 Ma'eme'e, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from the end of the episode.  TEAM HUGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Another Thing

Danny follows on automatic pilot for the first ten paces or so, but it feels all wrong, and his steps begin to slow. No matter how good it is to have Kono back, no matter how much he can't wait to get to the HQ and open a beer, no matter how much he knows Steve would probably rather die than express his feelings in public – not that the punch to Fryer's kisser wasn't spectacular, what's he saying, it was magical, a work of art, he wishes he'd thought of it first – this is wrong.

"Hold up," he says, and Steve does as he's told because once in a while he does what Danny asks.

"What?" He's glancing right and left, still scanning for danger, and Danny's used to that, he can fix that in a minute, but he's got other stuff to take care of right now.

"Just – " He holds up a finger to keep Steve in place, turns to his right. "You," he says to Kono, and now she looks like she's about to pull her piece, like she's waiting for the shit to fly. "Hey, hey, you're fine, I just – " And he crosses over to her, pulls her into a hug, feels her stiffen for a second before she relaxes and hugs him back. "I'm sorry," he says into her hair, squeezing her a little, careful of her arm. "I am so fucking sorry."

Kono's breathing's unsteady. "It's nothing," she says, voice low.

"Oh, I disagree," Danny murmurs, and he's half aware that he's rocking them both, back and forth, a stupid shuffle-dance of keeping her close. "I should've called you more, for one, I should've called, I should've come over, I – " He catches himself. It's not about him. "But you're okay, all right, you're safe now." He brushes a kiss to her hair, pulls back so he can see her face. "You are one fierce piece of work, Kalakaua. You hear me? You are something else."

Kono's lip trembles, but she's smiling, or trying to. "Better believe it," she says, tilting her chin.

Danny grins at her, steps back because he can feel Steve behind him, and black ops, his ass – he's as stealth as a flash-bang, the way he's spilling feelings all up the back of Danny's head. "You need something, babe?" Danny asks, turning a little. And he's not surprised when Steve shoves him aside so he can hug Kono too, gentle with her injury, saying nothing, because his words have never been so good.

"You people gotta work on . . . " Chin sighs, catches Danny's eye, grins and shakes his head. "Everything."

"I could write a paper about this kind of dysfunction," Lori puts in, and Danny grins at her, because yeah she could, she's got brains, types faster than he figures should be legal, and they've packaged up the raw material of about a thousand head-shrink studies in this one lousy case, this one afternoon.

"How about you just pull in," he says, and he cups her elbow, gets an arm around Chin's shoulders, gets them where he wants them, and then they're one solid mass of kvetching and laughter, and Chin claps his back. Lori leans against him, Steve meets his gaze and nods.

Kono smiles.


End file.
